D-E-A-D-Line
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: Ayana Dohring is falsly accused of murder and best friend, Madison Watson needs the help of her brother's odd flatmate, Sherlock to clear Ayana's name. Sherlock is going to need the help of the one person he detests, his brother Mycroft. Mycroft is also under strain to get married & as luck would have it, so was Ayana. Shock also comes when Madi falls for Sherlock
1. Chapter 1

It was my best friend, Madison's birthday and we were going clubbing. We were planning though to watch how much we had to drink mostly because Madison's brother, John would be on our case about our health. My name is Ayana Dohring and my best friend is Madison Watson. Neither of us could have foreseen the twist that was about to be thrown into our paths.

The very next day; Madison and I were having lunch at her place when we heard a police car. "I wonder why there is a police car stopping here" Madi commented. Right then; there was a knock at the door. Madi went to the door and then came back. She was pale and I asked "What's wrong Madi?"

"It's the police and they're asking for you Ayana. They have an arrest warrant with your name on it" Madi replied. Reluctantly; I went to the door and it was Inspector Lestrade. "Ayana Dohring; you're under arrest for the murder of Sally Donovan" he announced. "I don't even know who she is" I answered. "Your prints were on the murder weapon" Lestrade replied, pulling out a pair of cuffs.

With that; I was turned around and arrested. "Madison; get me help. You're the only hope I have of getting cleared" I told her before they put me in the police car and took me away to be booked for a murder I hadn't committed.

Madison's P.O.V

I had to find a way to clear Ayana so I finished cleaning and rushed to get a cab and hurried to Baker Street. I knew I would need Sherlock's help. I rang the buzzer twice and John came to the door. "Madi; what's wrong" he asked, noting my upset. "I'll tell you more if you and Sherlock will help me" I told him. "Alright" he replied, taking me upstairs but we stopped a moment. "I need a favor of you Madi. You're my sister and the only person I trust. Sherlock is going to need a new flat mate" he told me.

"Are you suggesting I move here" I asked. "It would be helpful and you know as much about him as I do and it would do him good to have your presence" John replied. "Fine" I answered. With that; we continued up and I took a seat in the 'client' chair. Sherlock was surprised to see me when he turned around to see that I was indeed his next case. "Madison; what's going on" he asked, sitting in his chair as John sat in his own chair.

"My friend, Ayana Dohring has been arrested for the murder of that Scotland Yard Sergeant Sally Donovan. Only; it's impossible for Ayana to have done it. She was with me at the time yet I heard them say they had her prints on the weapon" I told them.

"I think I can prove your friend's innocence but we'll need to get her out of jail" Sherlock replied. "How" I asked. "I'll need some help though so let me place a couple of calls" he told me. I saw him pick up his phone and make a call. It was silent in the flat until I heard him say "Mycroft; I need your help. Oh; don't make me say it twice brother mine. There is a falsely accused prisoner, just arrested on the Donovan murder. Will you help? Good; thank you." I could only hope that whatever Sherlock had in mind would work.


	2. Chapter 2

Madi's P.O.V

It had now been almost a month since Ayana's arrest and she was due to go on trial in two weeks for a crime she didn't commit. The thought of what would happen if Ayana was found guilty scared me. I really hoped that Sherlock's plan would come together. I had also moved into 221B Baker Street and resided in my brother's old upstairs bedroom while he was settled in with Mary; his new girlfriend he had met at the clinic. It had taken me awhile to adjust to Sherlock's experiments and random violin playing at any hour during the night plus his refusal him

It was 10:45 am and I asked "Are we ever going to help Ayana?" "We're going in awhile. Mycroft and I apologize for the wait but Mycroft had a few problems with his end of the plan besides dealing with a few other problems" Sherlock replied. "I still can't believe you actually got him to agree to help" I told him. "Oh; he just loves the fact that I rarely ask him for help. We're taking Ayana to his house once we get her out. He's sending his town car for us at 1:30pm. We just need one more thing" Sherlock told me.

"What's that" I asked. "Paperwork with a valid excuse to get Ayana out" Sherlock told me. "What kind of excuse" I asked, curious to what he had in mind. Right then; John walked in and replied "Extensive testing under my care" as he handed some papers to Sherlock. "Thank you John; this will help. Ayana is as good as rescued" Sherlock replied. I finally went up to her room and found her stash of clothes and put an outfit together for her.

Time passed slowly until Sherlock and I finally walked out as a car was pulling up. We climbed in and prepared to put our plan into motion. I could only hope Ayana wasn't going mental but I had a feeling she might be. I sat back and tried not to worry as we rode in silence, hoping that we weren't too late.

Ayana's P.O.V

I was laying in the cot of my cell, humming the first lines of the musical 'Les Miserables', trying desperately to keep my mind off this past month. I was only praying that Madison had found a way to get me out of here. There was a guard that had been standing outside my cell since the change of guards this morning and he hadn't budged.

He finally turned to me and whispered "Miss Dohring; a plan has come together to get you out of here but you need to play along with anything I tell you to do." "You're not really a jail guard, are you" I asked in a whisper, after getting up. "No; I'm not. I was hired by Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes as part of the plan to help you. Your way out of here should arrive soon" he told me, turning back to the window.

From where I stood in the cell; I could see now that there was a car approaching and it made three flashes with the headlights. "It's time Ayana. You're finally out of here. You're going into hiding until you are proven innocent" the guard whispered again. I nodded and went quiet, waiting to smell the fresh air once again.

Madi's P.O.V

I walked into the jail with Sherlock and the guard at the front desk asked "What can I do for you two?" "We're on strict orders from Dr. John Watson to pick up Ayana Dohring and take her to St. Barts for extensive testing. Dr. Watson would have come himself but he had an emergency patient this morning" Sherlock answered, presenting the papers to the officer. The officer read over the information and then made a call, saying "Harrison, bring prisoner Dohring to the front for medical testing."

Sherlock and I waited until a guard brought Ayana out. The three of us started leading her out and she kept quiet as we got outside and into the car. As soon as the car had pulled away, Ayana breathed a sigh of relief and the one called Harrison released Ayana from her cuffs and she nodded gratefully.

"I'm sorry it took so long chica" I told Ayana as soon as we were a good distance away from the jail. "Madi; don't worry about that. What matters now is I'm out of there and I have hope of being proven innocent. What has me curious is where you're taking me" she answered, sitting back, a lot more relaxed.

"We're taking you to my brother's house. He will keep you safe until we get this mess sorted out" Sherlock answered. "What is your brother like" Ayana asked. For a moment, it was silent in the car. "Why don't we let you decide what you think" I told her. The rest of the ride after that was silent. I had no idea what would soon be revealed from my best friend's life and the special connection that Sherlock and I would have as this case led us on the journey for the truth and revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

After what seemed like half an hour or so, the car pulled into the driveway of a grand looking house and it was like something out of a movie. I was in awe, wishing I could live in a beautiful house like this. I looked down at the jumpsuit I wore and asked "Did you bring me any spare clothes?" "Of course I did. I just hope they fit" Madison replied as the car came to a stop and we hurried inside. Madi led me the bathroom and handed me the bag of clothes. "Come back to the sitting room when you're ready" she told me. I nodded, closing the door and changed. I threw the ugly jumpsuit into the bag which would hopefully be burned and got the change of clothes on. Now I had to hope that I was ready for what would happen.

Mycroft's P.O.V

I had been waiting for the arrival of my brother, Madison Watson, and Madison's friend that had been falsely accused of murder. I was agreeing to hide Madison's friend until Sherlock could clear her name. I knew what this could cost me if anything slipped out that she was here instead of in the hospital but Madison believed her friend was innocent.

While I was waiting for their arrival, I had a call from mother, nagging me about why I hadn't gotten married yet. She finally forced a deadline of ninety days for me to find a woman I could I learn to love and marry. _'How can she expect this of me' _I thought. I finally cleared my thoughts when I saw three people on the surveillance monitor.

After awhile, the doors of my study opened and in came Harrison followed by my brother and Madison. Behind Madison was a beautiful sight; a young lady with auburn hair and anyone could see that she had not had a decent night of sleep since her arrest. "Please have a seat" I said, indicating for them to sit. I could the auburn haired girl was still uneasy as she in the chair in front of my desk. I realized I would really have to gain her trust if I wanted her to talk to me but I knew it wouldn't be easy.

"May I ask your name my dear" I asked as a maid brought in a tray of tea and a glass of ice water with a slice of lemon. She took the water, took a sip, and replied "Ayana Eleanore Dohring." Her name was as beautiful as she was.

"Ayana, I know you have spoken to the police but are you positive you didn't know Sergeant Sally Donovan" I asked. "I'm positive as I have never had an encounter with the police at all and at the time of her death, I had been with Madison the whole time except for the brief time I was in the loo. There was no way I could have gotten to where she was killed and back to the club in ten minutes" she answered, drinking her water. I saw Sherlock looking at Ayana's glass and Madison asked "What is it?" He didn't respond for a moment and I asked "What is it brother?"

"Planted prints" Sherlock answered, explaining the process. "That sounds extremely possible" I told him. "But who would want to frame me" Ayana asked about to choke on her water. "Someone who had to have a grudge against Sally Donovan and that's quite a long list" Sherlock answered.

"If I may speak, there's always a motive. The top of that list would be love, revenge and money" Ayana commented. "Sally was having an affair with that forensic specialist, wasn't she" Madison commented."Anderson; yes that makes sense because he and Sally were getting cozy and he was about to leave his wife. The wife had to have done it because she found out the truth" Sherlock answered. "Then call Lestrade" Madison answered as they got up.

"You two get on that and I'll take Ayana up to her room" I said, getting up. Sherlock and Madison started out of the study and out to arrest the real killer. I looked at Ayana as she finished her water before rising out of her chair and I had her follow me upstairs. I had no clue how much of a connection Ayana and I would soon form.

Madison's P.O.V

Sherlock and I were waiting in the main hall as he called Lestrade. "What do you mean Anderson hasn't come in" I heard him ask. I looked at him and he hung up. "We need to go right now. I hate to say this but Anderson will need our help and this time it's not about science" he told me.

Mycroft came back and Sherlock asked "What did mummy say that you so uptight?" "Mummy has given me three months for me to find a suitable wife. She hates that I'm getting older and still haven't given her grandkids. She knows I hate the thought of relationships and dating" Mycroft answered. He looked at me and asked "How about you being my wife Madison?"

I was too tongue tied to speak until Sherlock replied "She's spoken for Mycroft." "By who" Mycroft asked."By me" Sherlock answered, kissing me deeply. That shut Mycroft up and he looked upstairs. "What about your pretty friend Ayana? Is she spoken for" Mycroft asked, actually looking hopeful.

"Ayana is single but I warn you Mycroft Holmes; if you hurt her then I vow government or not, you will pay" I warned before Sherlock led me out. I looked at Sherlock as the car was pulled around and we got in before I asked "What was that about?"

"What are you talking about" he asked once we were on the road. "When you kissed me in front of your brother, there had better be a good reason for that other than to aggravate him" I told him. For the first time in my time of knowing and living with Sherlock; I had never seen him blush until now. "Would it be wrong if I admitted that I like you" he asked.

For a moment, I was shocked but I finally asked "Why me Sherlock?" "Madison, I have been subtle about my feelings but you have had my attention since the day that John introduced us. I see something in you that I don't see with anyone else" he answered. He paused a moment and added "I've never felt this way before but you are the one who brought these feelings to life" he told me.

I was tongue tied and I really did like him. Right now, we had to wait on feelings because Sherlock and I had to go save Anderson from being killed. The only question in the back of my mind was could Sherlock and I survive the challenges of being together and maybe have a happy life together?


End file.
